


Dominance居高临下

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond(Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Vampire, M/M, Oblivious Q, Vampire James Bond, protective moneypenny, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: Q打算骇入Silva的安全系统，Moneypenny会杀掉任何阻碍。问题是Bond已经被关在囚室一个星期了，他现在十分饥饿。这意味着他无法认出他们中的任何人。"如果我们开了门，他会把咱俩都杀了的，"Moneypenny喃喃道，手上准备着装有银子弹的散弹枪。"我想我会不得不开枪打他。"
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dominance居高临下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dominance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822144) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



双零特工当中有一些人类，但他们当中的大部分都是比普通人更强壮、速度更快的吸血鬼，不过那不代表他们不会受伤、不需要援助。

正因如此，Q不得不登上飞机坐在Moneypenny旁边的座位上，然后去搞清楚007发生了什么。

他恨透了飞行，而他绝不会原谅007，因为他害得他不得不通过这样的方式前往阿根廷去救他。

Q打算骇入Silva的安全系统，Moneypenny会杀掉任何阻碍。问题是Bond已经被关在囚室一个星期了，他现在十分饥饿。

这意味着他无法认出他们中的任何人。

"如果我们开了门，他会把咱俩都杀了的，"Moneypenny喃喃道，手上准备着装有银子弹的散弹枪。"我想我会不得不开枪打他。"

特工听到了他们的话并且靠近了点，他的眼睛由于饥饿已经完全变红，看起来就像一个捕食者。

"等等!"Q在看向特工之前对Moneypenny低声道。"007。"

"你闻起来棒极了，"Bond评价道，在他开口说话时露出了尖牙。"我等不及要尝尝你的血液了。"

眼下，他一如既往地评论着，但总是带着戏谑的语气让Q皱起眉毛来。尽管特工热衷于和人调情，军需官也相当清楚他绝不会和这样的人约会。

当然他也不在意这些。

虽然现在他的语气正经起来了；Q深吸一口气，试着让自己不要颤抖。

"好吧，我要进去了。"

"你疯掉了吗？Q,我不能拿你的生命冒险!你对MI6来说太重要了。让我开枪!"她愤怒地低声叫到。

"听着，我有一个主意…我觉得这会起作用的，除此之外，如果你执意那么做——那就在他攻击我的时候开枪射击他。摆脱，信我。"

Q小心翼翼地打开囚室的门，吸血鬼看起来并没有打算要出来；他耐心地等着他走进来。

这是个糟糕的主意。Q不是很了解吸血鬼们，他仅仅在几周前读过一点点相关知识…

他还不确定那是否可信。

通过咬伤建立起支配地位？这条信息在他脑海里一闪而过。

"你很漂亮，"如果不是Q太过紧张，他一定会为此翻白眼。

被血液的欲求充斥着的Bond也依然是原来的那个Bond。

"来这儿…我打赌你一定饿坏了，"Q说的时候几乎有点后悔这么做了，眨眼之间，他就被吸血鬼圈在手臂之间。

"我会很温柔的……"

"哇喔，我可不信，"Q恼怒地先下手为强咬伤了对方的脖子。吸血鬼僵滞在原地，军需官万分肯定接下来他会被007推开然后干掉。

他的眼睛不再是红色。他脸上的表情有些困惑。

“Q?”

"谢天谢地!"男人喃喃道，拿起一瓶专门带给他的合成血浆递过去。"这个，喝了它。"

Bond按着他说的做了，他盯着Q，而Moneypenny也在此时打开了囚室的门。

"该走了，男孩们。"

"Q，你刚才是咬了我吗？"

"嗯哼…是的。"

Bond咧嘴笑起来。

***

007并无大恙；他在Q支部消磨时间的方式也与先前别无二致（他习惯那么做去惹恼Q）。但现在的他就像一只摇着尾巴的狗狗黏着军需官，给他带糖果和鲜花，如果任何一个特工敢过分接近Q，他就会露出自己的尖牙。

R对此并不惊讶，因为她也是一个吸血鬼，可能她会知道一些Q所不知道的事情。

"所以你终于要去约会了!"

"我们并不是要去约会，而且你所说的‘终于’是什么意思？"Q在解释所发生的事情之前说道。"我想我的作法可能让他不太对劲。"

她翻了个白眼。

"咬伤并不会建立支配能力!如果一个人类咬了我们中的一员，这意味着你打算寻求对方作为伴侣。一般来说这就是示爱!"

Q的脸瞬间红透了，他暗自咒骂着自己。

"那我该怎么办？"

"好好享受？"她在Q别过视线时轻笑起来。"我的意思是，每个人都知道Bond爱着你——别，别那种表情看着我，他就是!你只是当局者迷而已。当然，如果你不喜欢他，那——"

某个人把Q从R面前拉走，有力的臂膀让他无路可走。

"我好想你，"Bond在他耳边说道，他的嘴唇轻柔地贴着Q的皮肤，那让军需官的脸颊迅速变红。"我迫不及待想让你成为我的伴侣…我们会一起——"

"等下，007…"

"你为什么不叫我James？"吸血鬼皱着眉，看起来很受伤。

Q叹了口气。

"有件事你需要知道。"

"那我最好不在场，"R小声道。"好运，头儿!"

Bond没太理解他的意思。

"你咬了我只是为了让我冷静下来？"吸血鬼问道，尽管这真的很蠢，Q还是要承认事实就如他所说。

"这原本是为了建立支配能力!但是，好吧，这不是我最明智的主意，"他小声说着，看着特工的表情变得悲伤。  
"所以你不是…好吧，我猜我该停下继续骚扰你了，"吸血鬼说着，向后退了一步。

"等一下!James!"Q在他准备离开时拉住了他。"我还……没有做好准备成为你的伴侣。但我挺喜欢和你一起去约会。"

"我如何才能确定你不是出于同情才这样说的？"

Q翻了个白眼，拽着他的领带吻了上去，那让Bond气息变得急促起来。

吸血鬼回吻过去，急不可耐而富有占有欲；好像他为之等待了许久。

当他们分开时，那种踌躇满志的笑容重新回到了Bond的脸上。

"我会在8点来接你。"

Q不确定他是否做了正确的决定，但他的的确确为初次约会而兴奋。


End file.
